


A untuk A

by Cineraria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Nyotalia!America, Sensei!Arthur, Slow Romance, UKUS, balon terbang
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Hubungan guru dan murid, yang lucu sekaligus mengganggu. Ada balon terbang di malam tahun baru.[untuk Panzer's Project: Raindrop]





	A untuk A

**Author's Note:**

> Discalimer: Hetalia Axis Powers milik Himaruya Hidekaz. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.  
> [Terinspirasi dari novel Jakarta Sebelum Pagi oleh Ziggy.Z]

Dalam pandangan Arthur, Amelia adalah gadis paling sembrono yang menjengkelkan. Kesan pertama itu melekat pada suatu pagi ketika jernihnya langit biru semarak oleh mekar sakura, lalu kelopaknya berjatuhan bagai rinai hujan merah muda. Arthur yang mengira paginya akan berlangsung semonoton biasa, mengerutkan kening saat matanya diedarkan ke penjuru kelas. Di ujung baris pertama, ia melihat bangku kosong. Arthur baru akan bersuara dan bertanya siapa gerangan murid yang berani datang terlambat, ketika tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi derap langkah tergesa, suara gaduh hantaman kayu, lalu sesosok kepala menyembul dari balik daun pintu.

Bisa ditebak yang terjadi kemudian saat seisi kelas menganga, memusatkan perhatian pada si rambut pirang yang malah nyengir kuda─dan tanpa rasa bersalah─berlari memasuki kelas, menghiraukan pelototan sang guru yang sudah siap memuntahkan makian kasar dari mulutnya.

Arthur tidak jadi menghukum gadis yang ternyata bernama Amelia, saat ia memohon-mohon untuk diampuni, dan bilang bahwa keterlambatannya ini bukan karena sengaja. “Salahkan _Dad_ yang lupa men- _service_ mobilnya hingga mogok di jalan,” katanya.

Arthur masih bisa memaklumi, jika saja Amelia berhenti mengulangi keonaran─sesuatu yang membuat darahnya mendidih hingga ubun-ubun─seperti lupa mengerjakan pr atau salah membawa buku. Maka, Arthur tidak mau ambil risiko lagi. Namun, ia selalu heran, mengapa gadis itu tidak juga jera? Dan, bisa-bisanya ia tertawa-tawa saat menjalani hukuman? Amelia bukanlah anak sekolah dasar! Ia ingin mengomel lagi, tapi entah mengapa kalimat makiannya tertelan kembali. Wajah sumringah Amelia yang seolah tanpa beban itu (sedikit) menyentuhnya. Ada ya, orang seperti itu? Tidak mau ambil pusing saat didera masalah, dan tetap menunjukkan keluguan bahkan ketika dunia berkonspirasi melawannya?

Arthur sibuk memikirkan Amelia: rambutnya yang pirang keemasan, sepasang bintang menjepit poni, matanya yang sewarna langit jernih dan selalu bercahaya. Dan, bibirnya: yang senang mengumbar tawa ceria, juga lesung pipit yang malah memberi kesan manis─alih-alih keliaran seorang Amelia.

Dasar pengganggu! Amelia betul-betul gadis menjengkelkan yang lihai membuat onar! Arthur ingin menjedotkan kepala ke tembok, tiap kali ia berandai-andai, menginginkan sosok Amelia hadir di sisinya. Lagi pula, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Status mereka jelas, guru dan murid. Arthur ogah jadi bahan gosip seisi sekolah!

***

Arthur tidak perlu merana lagi, sebab ketika suatu minggu di hari libur, dan balkon dalam flatnya menjadi tempat berleha, dengan aroma seduhan teh menguar dari cangkir, Arthur dikejutkan oleh suara gaduh yang familier. Tepatnya dari bilik apartemen di tingkat bawahnya.

Arthur nyaris enggan mempercayai pendengarannya.

Perasaan Arthur membuncah antara senang dan khawatir: senang karena harapan agar selalu dekat dengan Amelia terkabul, dan cemas karena yakin ini akan jadi masalah yang rumit. Tetapi, begitu Arthur mendengar suara yang familier itu menyerukan namanya, ia tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutan. Alih-alih menyambut hangat kedatangan Amelia.

“Kenapa kamu di sini, Amel!?” seru Arthur. Ia melongok melalui birai balkon. Amelia berdiri di balkon bawah dengan kepala mendongak. Sial! Kenapa Arthur sesenang ini, melihat wajah ceria itu tampak sedekat jangkauan matanya?

“Aku kan pernah bilang pada _Sensei_ kalau akan pindah kemari? _Sensei_ pelupa. Aku sedih.”

“Kapan? _Sensei_  tidak tahu kalau flat itu sedang kosong? Dan, hei, kamu tidak akan tinggal di sini sendirian tanpa orang tua kan?”

“ _Sensei_ ini jarang bermain ya? Sampai tetangga pindah pun tidak tahu. Ah, _sensei_ baru saja menawarkan diri untuk menjagaku, kan? Benar, aku akan tinggal sendirian di sini.”

“Ke mana orag tuamu? Aku tidak sedang menawarkan diri, Amel. Anak-anak sebaiknya tetap di bawah pengawasan orang tua.”

“Berhenti menganggapku anak-anak, _Arth-sensei._ Aku tidak peduli, selama punya _sensei. Sensei_ orang tuaku.”

Ah, persetan dengan gosip. Perhatian Arthur sekarang adalah milik Amelia seorang.

***

Misalnya, suatu sore dengan langit mendung yang mulai merintik gerimis. Lamunan Arthur terbuyarkan oleh suara cempreng yang melengking dari balkon bawah, memintanya untuk segera mengecek ponsel.

Ia mengernyit, hendak protes. Kalau ada perlu, mengapa tidak sekalian disuarakan melalui balkon sebagaimana biasa? Tetapi kemudian, Arthur tersadar, bahwa teriakan mereka bisa saja mengganggu tetangga.  

Diam-diam, Arthur menikmati percakapan virtualnya dengan Amelia. Lucu, seperti tengah mengulang masa muda. Arthur lupa kapan ia merasa sesenang dan selepas ini.

 

 

Arth-sensei  
  
Ya  
  
Kita jalan yuk   
  
langit mendung, hujan mulai turun, tidak lihat?  
  
Lihat  
  
Maksudku, kita jalan lain waktu  
  
Saat langit cerah  
  
Mengapa tiba-tiba?  
  
Sensei banyak urusan, Amel

Sensei ini suka cari alasan  
  
Cobalah sesekali, sensei tinggalkan pekerjaan itu  
  
Bersenang-senang sebentar, tidak apa kan?

Kamu ingin jalan ke mana?  
  
Kafe? Atau bioskop?   
  
Kalau Sensei mau naik puncak gunung pun, aku setuju,   
  
yang penting jalan bereng Sensei  
  
Tunggu! Ini bukan ajakan seperti ....   
  
... kencan???

OH! kalau Sensei anggap ini ajakan kencan,  
  
ya berarti kencan   
  
Bukan begitu, Amel

Lalu bagaimana, Sensei?  
  
Kalau sekadar duduk-duduk, atau menonton  
  
mengapa tidak masuk ke sini saja?  
  
MASUK?! Ke mana??   
  
Wah, aku belum cukup umur loh, Sensei ;-) 

Astaga, Amel. Jangan berpikiran lancang!  
  
Ke sini. Main ke atas. Ke apartemen sensei  
  
Hmmm... yang berpikiran lancang di sini siapa ya?  
  
Mengajak anak gadis main ke kamarnya? ;P 

Diam!  
  
Kerjakan pr-mu. jangan ganggu sensei lagi!  
  
Sensei marah?!!!  
  
  
Ampun, Sensei...  
  
  
Arth-sensei...  
  
  
Jangan marah  
  
  
Oke, aku ke tempat Sensei.  
  
  
Aku sudah di depan pintu. Tolong bukakan, Sensei...

  

* * *

 

Hati Arthur menghangat. Itu _chatting_ pertama dengan Amelia beberapa bulan lalu. Mata Arthur melekat di layar ponsel. Ia sedang menjelajah histori _chatting_ mereka. Ponsel itu menjadi saksi bisu sekaligus memori yang menyimpan hubungannya dengan Amelia, yang tak lain adalah muridnya sendiri.

Arthur terkesiap. Sayup-sayup bunyi ledakan kembang api terdengar dari kejauhan. Beberapa kali suara petasan meledak keras seperti berada di area apartemen. Seperti biasa, di malam tahun baru, balkon dengan sofa dan meja duduk menjadi teman minum teh Arthur.

Arthur ingat, hingga kini, permintaan Amelia belum dan tidak akan bisa dipenuhinya. Kala ia membukakan pintu untuk Amelia waktu itu, Arthur menyadari garis batas yang membentang─kasat mata tapi terasa begitu nyata─antara dirinya dengan Amelia. Maka, ia membuat persetujuan dengan Amelia, sesudah memastikan gadis itu terlebih dahulu memaklumi alasannya (supaya ia tidak terluka), bahwa jika Amelia ingin, Arthur bisa dikunjungi kapan saja. Pintu kamar Arthur terbuka lebar untuknya. Apapun itu, selama bukan jalan (kencan) bersama, seandainya pula Amelia memaksa agar ia membocorkan kunci jawaban, akan Arthur kabulkan─tapi ia yakin Amelia bukan gadis tolol yang culas memanfaatkan kesempitan mejadi kesempatan.

Layar ponsel berkedip. Pukul dua belas malam tepat. Arthur mengendalikan diri agar tidak melonjak girang.

 _“Arth-sensei! Nanti mulai pukul setengah dua belas malam, siaga dengan ponsel ya! Dari balkon masing-masing, kita akan nonton malam tahun baru bersama!”_ seru Amelia sore tadi.

 

 

Sensei! Matikan lampu, dan lihat ke depan!  
  


Arthur menurut saja. Lampu balkon dan kamar dimatikan. Gelap, tapi cahaya kembang api yang merekah di langit itu cukup menjadi penerangan, menimbulkan aura misterius dari kesan temaram. Bunyi letusan, nyaring susul-menyusul memekakkan telinga. Arthur melangkah menuju pagar balkon. Tampak gerimis merintik ringan. Sebuah balon putih melayang di depannya, diikuti balon-balon lain berhamburan memenuhi udara. Arthur melongok ke bawah. Amelia sedang melepaskan sebuah balon lagi. Gadis itu membuat isyarat: menaruh telunjuk di bibir supaya Arthur diam dan menonton saja. Pandangan Arthur mengikuti arah ke mana balon-balon terbang.

 

 

 

Indah, kan, sensei?  
  
Apa itu?  
  
Ini tradisi Jepang  
  
  
Melepaskan balon di malam tahun baru  
  
  
Sensei baru tahu

Sensei belum tahu?  
  
dari buku panduan kultur dan budaya?  
  
Maksudnya, Sensei baru lihat secara langsung  
  
Sensei suka tidak?  
  
Apanya?  
  
Balon-balon itu, dan suasana malam ini

 

 

 

Siapapun pasti suka, Amel  
  
Suasana tahun baru seperti ini  
  
Aku sedang minta pendapat sensei, bukan siapapun  
  
Oke, bagus, aku senang  
  
Bilang suka apa susahnya, Sensei?  
  
...............  
  
Maksudnya?  
  
Ada hal-hal yang tidak mudah diucapkan begitu saja, Amel

Sensei tidak seru  
  
aku mau chatting dengan Kiku saja lah  
  
Hey, kenapa marah? Balonnya... kenapa berhenti?  
  
Baik. Sensei suka balonnya. Jangan berhenti  
  
Hmm, Sensei panik nih, atau cemburu?   
  
Berisik! Tidak ada yang panik atau cemburu  
  
Nah, seperti itu. Balon putih yang bagus. Sensei suka

Yah tapi balonnya tinggal satu, Sensei  
  
Kenapa Amel tidak bilang soal balon sejak tadi?  
  
kalau tahu, Sensei bisa belikan balon lebih banyak  
  
Kalau bilang duluan, bukan kejutan lagi namanya  
  
Oke, sekarang giliran Sensei  
  
Balon satu ini harus ditangkap  
  
Jangan sampai terbang jauh ya

Arthur terkesiap. Ponsel diselukkan asal dalam saku. Ia melongok ke bawah. Amelia melepaskan balon terakhir.

Arthur berjuang hendak meraih balon. Tubuhnya dijulurkan melalui pagar. Tangannya menggapai-gapai. Menit-menit terasa sangat lama. Balon putih melayang pelan. Pelan sekali, sampai Arthur cemas balonnya akan lepas dan terbang menjauh. Samar-samar, Arthur melihat balon satu itu berbeda dari yang lain, lebih besar dan menggelembung. Cahaya kembang api yang masih berhamburan di langit menyiram balon, membuatnya tampak berkilauan. Indah. Sedikit lagi. Balon itu akan sampai tepat di muka Arthur. _Hap_! Arthur berhasil menangkap balon!

Di bawah balkon, dalam kegelapan dan temaram cahaya petasan, ia melihat Amelia tersenyum. Arthur tertegun sesaat. Sebuah isyarat dengan jempol diberikan Amelia. Arthur baru menyadari ada sesuatu menggantung pada benang yang mengikat balon. Saat melongokkan kepala, Arthur mendesah. Balkon di bawah kosong. Amelia menghilang ke kamarnya.

Arthur menyentuh benda aneh itu. Sehelai daun maple yang dikeringkan. Apa maksudnya? Setelah lampu dinyalakan kembali, Arthur baru bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tampak guratan bolpoin tertinggal di muka daun, terlapisi kertas lilin. Perlahan, Arthur memahami coretan tersebut menjadi serangkai kalimat:

 

** Amelia untuk Arthur **

**Author's Note:**

> karena nggak ada daun maple, semoga warna kertas itu mewakili  
> Arthur x Amelia, seperti yang pernah aku bilang di fb, spesial untuk (request) Rasya (iya ide ini untuk pair lain, tapi malah belum jadi, buat ukus dulu :"D )  
> 


End file.
